List of deaths
This is a partial list of actors who have played characters that have died in the Mega64 universe. List Rocco Botte (Died 39 times) '' * Hotline Miami ** 6 times (bludgeoned) * GAMER WARZ 2 ** 1 time (off-screen) * GAMER WARZ 3 ** 1 time (via "Russian Roulette") * ArmorGames.com Ad ** 1 time (shot) * "TUMMY ACHE" (DRAMATIC FILM) ** 1 time (via Xbox One) * WHEN YOU GOTTA POKEMON GO, YOU GOTTA POKEMON GO ** 1 time (beaten with a chair) * Todd & Aaron Game Awards 2016 ** 1 time (explosion) * Rainbow Six Vegas 2 "Marketing" ** 1 time (explosion) * Splinter Cell Fifth Freedom #1 ** 1 time (poisoned) * The New Batman ** 1 time (gunned-down by Batman) * The Bayonetta Suicides ** 1 time (suicide by knife and Wii-mote) * The Frieza Saga in 5 Mins (Dragonball Z Live Action) ''(As "Krillin") ** 1 time ("Death Psycho Bomb") * AMERICA'S CRAZIEST GANGS (As "Wet Shoelaze") ** 1 time (fell) * CANCEL METROID FEDERATION FORCE IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!! ** 1 time ("Deadly Force Meets Toymaker") ** 3 times ("Classic Jabba", "Water Combat", "Viper Strike" via Female Assassin) ** 1 time ("Power of God) * Mario Kart Crash ** 1 time (hit by car) * Shadow of Mordor (As Orc) ** 3 times (slew) * The Legend of Gameface ** 1 time (off-screen) * RETURN OF THE LIVING GAMEFACE ** 1 time (crushed or bludgeoned) * Oregon Trail ** 5 times (measles, dysentery, snakebite, cancer, exhaustion) * Scribblehotz **1 time (suicide by hanging) * A Yakuza 3 Short Film (As Richard) **1 time (stabbed) * Delaware (Version 3) (As Dr. Poque) **1 time (shot) * Time for Christmas 2006 ** 1 time (shot) * Zombies ** 1 time (shot) Derrick Acosta (Died 30 times) * The Legend of Gameface ** 1 time (gutted) * RETURN OF THE LIVING GAMEFACE ** 1 time (strangulation) * Papers, Please ** 1 time (executed) * WORLD'S BIGGEST GAUNTLET FAN ** 1 time (ripped apart) * GAMER WARZ 2 ** 1 time (off-screen) * GAMER WARZ 3 ** 1 time (via "Russian Roulette") * WE FIXED DEAD RISING 4!!!!!!!! (As Chet Heiszmann) ** 2 times (suicide, then beaten) * SEQUENCE ERASE (As Timbo) ** 1 time (thrown off cliff) * Dreamcast Murder Mystery (As "The Mustache") ** 1 time (shot) * Sonic The Hedgehog ** 1 time (crashed into wall) * Dragonball Z Live Action Movie Trailer (As Vegeta) ** 1 time (shot by thug) * The Bayonetta Suicides ** 1 time (suicide by gunshot) * Hitman ** 5 times (strangulation) * VGA Commericial "Messiahz" (As "Parlament") ** 1 time (death by bees) * Backyard Messiahz #2 (As "Tha Government") ** 1 time (electrocution) * Magic The Gathering ** 1 time (smothered by cards) * Rainbow Six Vegas 2 "Marketing" ** 1 time (explosion) * Splinter Cell Fifth Freedom #2 ** 1 time (neck broken) * Time for Christmas 2006 ** 1 time (shot) * Internet 2 ** 1 time (suicide) * Christmas Greetings ** 1 time (suicide by hanging) * Time for Christmas 2006 ** 1 time (shot) * Version 1 (After the rabies skit) ** 1 time (suicide by oven) * Zombies ** 1 time (shot) * Alien Hominid HD Commercial ** 1 time (vaporized) Shawn Chatfield (Died 31 times) * Hotline Miami ** 6 times (bludgeoned) * Exclusives ** 1 time (dragging death) * VGA commercial #1 "Wizard" ** 1 time (immolation) * ArmorGames.com Ad ** 1 time (shot) * Rainbow Six Vegas 2 "Marketing" ** 1 time (explosion) * Backyard Messiahz #3 (As "Fashionably on Time") ** 1 time (shot) * iShotty ** 1 time (suicide by gunshot) * Hallowiin Special ** 1 time (shot) * Halo Early Anniversary? ** 1 time (mauled by Halo fans) * Real Life Speedrun (I.R.L.D.Q) (It's Real Life Done Quick) ** 1 time (crushed by lady) * HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BUNGIE!!! ** 1 time (suicide by knife) * GOODBYE BUNGIE!!!!!!! ** 1 time (car crash) * Mega64 Kills Themselves ** 1 time (suicide by knife) * Kutaragi's Way ** 1 time (ran over) * "Gooper" ** 1 time (suicide by gunshot) * Fallout 3 ** 3 times (beaten to death) * Zombies ** 1 time (suicide by gunshot) * SEQUENCE ERASE (As Doctor Ass) ** 1 time (suicide by Cyber Arm explosion) * Todd & Aaron Game Awards 2016 ** 1 time (explosion) * Scribblehotz ** 1 time (sent to hell) * Indie Dreamz ** 1 time (car crash) * A Yakuza 3 Short Film (As Chris) ** 1 time (shot) * Time for Christmas 2006 ** 1 time (shot) * Alien Hominid HD Commercial ** 1 time (vaporized) Garrett Hunter (Pending) * SEQUENCE ERASE (As Jimmy Jow) ** 1 time (explosion) * Alien Hominid HD Commercial ** 1 time (vaporized) * The Legend of Gameface ** 1 time (stabbed) * RETURN OF THE LIVING GAMEFACE ** 1 time (suicide by gunshot) * Gametap Commercial #1 ** 1 time (unknown) Kevin Bushong (Pending) * Local Leaders ** 1 time (gunned down) * Second Person Shooters ** 4 times (gunned down) * The Bayonetta Suicides ** 1 time (overdose on pills) * RETURN OF THE LIVING GAMEFACE ** 1 time (strangulation) Eric Baudour (Pending) * LittleBigPlanet ** 1 time (stabbed) * The Bayonetta Suicides ** 1 times (asphyxiation) * Kutaragi's Way ** 1 time (throwing knife) * The Legend of Gameface ** 1 time (strangled) * RETURN OF THE LIVING GAMEFACE ** 1 time (axed) Bryan Abou Chacra (Pending) * The Legend of Gameface ** 1 time (ripped apart then set on fire) Frank Howley (Pending) * Swat or Not? (As College Game Guy) ** 1 time (swatted) Meg Turner (Pending) * Let's Remake Everything From 20 Years Ago ** 1 time (execution Category:Lists